Beating the UST
by gilliansgal
Summary: Mulder and Scully go back to Dallas...


  
This is the first fan fiction story I have put onto paper and any praise/creative criticism is more then welcome. This is a 'shippy story with a few twists. Noromos read at your own risk :0)  
On with the show!  
Enjoy,  
Evildana  
(evildana@yahoo.com)  
  
NB: I put a lot of research into this - including looking through a 1990 road map. All these places are real. What can I say, I'm a perfectionist.  
:0p  
  
JALEO'S  
WASHINGTON DC  
1:00PM  
AUGUST 2ND 1999  
Mulder wiped his face with a serviette and cleared his throat.   
  
"Scully, we need to go to Dallas and I was wondering if you were ok with that" he paused "you know, after the bee and all".  
  
"Mulder, I'll be fine" insisted Scully "anyway, what is this case?"  
  
Mulder produced an X-File and handed it to Scully. "It's a JFK copycat murder" he explained.  
  
"Whats so unusual about that?" asked Scully.  
  
"Look at the victims name" urged Mulder.  
  
"Jacqui Chester" read Scully, raising an eybrow at Mulder. "Is that a positive ID?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" he assured her. "According to her friends and family Jacqui was an open Lesbian. She worked at "Fish", a restaurant on South Houston St. It's just down from the book depository where her body was found with two bullets in it - one in her neck and the other in the right frontal lobe of her brain.   
  
"Mulder, did you know that 75% of Texans carry concealed handguns?" Scully said swallowing a mouthful of pasta.   
  
"This wasn't any random shooting Scully, she was found with all her belongings including $300 cash. Anyway the bullets weren't from a handgun, they were from a late 1950's sniper rifle."  
  
"Mulder, what exactly are you suggesting?"  
  
"Scully, do you beleive Oswald killed Kennedy?"  
  
A smile played on Scully's lips as she forced herself to answer him. "Mulder, I suggest you cancel your subscription to 'Conspiracy' magazine as soon as possible."  
  
"Only if you start going to 'Skeptics Anonymous' meetings" he replied playfully.  
  
MULDER'S APARTMENT  
WASHINGTON DC  
8:30AM  
AUGUST 3RD 1999  
  
Pamela Andersons voice echoed through Fox Mulders house. A hand thumped down on top of the plastic, scantily clad official Pamela Anderson alarm clock. Mulder groaned as he rolled over and fell of his old black leather couch. Today was the day, he thought to himself. The day he would tell Scully exactly how much and how long he had loved her. He looked over to the clock and realised that Scully was due to pick him up in half an hour.  
  
SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
WASHINGTON DC  
8:35AM  
AUGUST 3RD 1999  
A well-groomed Scully emerged from her bedroom in a neat, black pantsuit and her favourite three-inch heels. She made herself a cup of cinnamon and honey tea and pondered the mysteries of life - why Missy had to die, who that black lunged son of a bitch really was and if Krycek had Black Cancer.   
  
Then her thoughts settled upon something she had been avoiding for years. Her love for Mulder. Every night she longed for him to comfort her and she longed to comfort him. As Scully glanced at the clock she snapped out of her daydream and got moving. She hastily packed her old blue suitcase and threw it into the trunk of her new red Toyota. She hopped into the drivers seat and prayed that one day, her true feelings would be revealed and that Mulder would accept them.  
  
  
MULDER'S APARTMENT  
WASHINGTON DC  
8:50AM  
AUGUST 3RD 1999  
Mulder scrambled through the pile of X-Files scattered over his cluttered desk, desperately searching for the cassette he had taped the week before. It consisted of any song that had a chance of conveying his feelings to Scully without him having to say those three, difficult words that had not been part of his vocabulary since Samantha's disappearance.   
  
Finally he stumbled upon it and with precious little time to spare consumed a bowl of muesli and half a pack of sunflower seeds. Within a minute of when he finished eating, he heard a car toot. Mulder peered out his window and saw Scully's compact, red bubble car on the street. He hurried out, cassette and sunflower seeds in tow and slid into the passenger seat.  
  
"Why can't I drive?" teased Mulder.   
  
"It's my car" answered the always perfectly logical Dana Scully.  
  
  
SILVER BULLET DINER  
ROANOKE, ALABAMA  
1:23PM  
AUGUST 3RD 1999  
Scully stared blankly out the window of the trashy diner, silently amused but jealous of the Britney Spears look-alike waitress' attempts at flirting with an oblivious Mulder. Ever since they had left Washington DC, Mulder had been bugging Scully to let him drive to Memphis. Scully wouldn't have given in but she was tired, and all she really felt like doing was sleeping, if it was possible in 100 degree heat.   
  
"So Scully" Mulder inquired, "Are you gonna let me drive?"  
  
Scully opened her mouth to say something then closed it again.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes" decided Mulder.   
  
Mulder and Scully went out to the car and Mulder got into the drivers seat. After putting his seat back to accommodate for his long legs Mulder slipped the cassette in the tape deck. The first song on the tape was "Anything you want" by Roy Orbison. This was going to be the longest drive of Mulders life.  
  
SOMEWHERE BETWEEN ROANOKE   
AND KNOXVILLE  
3:37PM  
AUGUST 3RD 1999  
It was about halfway to Knoxville when Pretty Woman started playing. Mulders Roy Orbison CD was one of his favourites simply because he could relate to so many of the songs. The one line that had been burned into his brain finally arrived.   
  
"Come to me baby, be mine tonight" the speakers blasted.   
  
That was exactly what Mulder wished he could say to Scully and have her understand every word. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and kiss her perfect bow lips. No bees this time he hoped. A truck stop loomed on the horizon and as it drew closer Scully turned away from the window and the parched Alabamian border.   
  
"Mulder, I need the bathroom" said Scully dryly.   
  
"Ok Scully" replied Mulder, sounding and looking a lot like a lost little boy, except little boys can't drive.  
  
TRUCKSTOP  
ALABAMIAN/ILLINOIAN BORDER  
4:02PM  
AUGUST 3RD 1999  
Scully was worried. Mulder was acting like someone had died. She sighed and adjusted her bobbed haircut in front of the grubby mirror. Scully glanced over at the neglected condom dispenser on the far wall and a wicked grin spread over her face.   
  
After "Investing" in a few condoms Scully returned to the car. She found Mulder in a state of despair, crying over "Only the Lonely". Scully choked back tears as she got in the car and leaned over to assure Mulder of her love with a tender kiss. She wiped the tears from his sparkling eyes as he collapsed in her arms; tears pouring down both of their cheeks.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity but was probably no more then five minutes, Scully and Mulder broke their long awaited embrace. Mulder started the car and they drove in silence, stopping only once for coffee and a toilet stop.   
  
MEMPHIS, ILLONOIS  
AUGUST 3RD 1999  
7:00PM  
When they reached Memphis, Scully cancelled her room without telling Mulder and picked up the key to his. Back out at the car, Mulder drove to an old, wood panelled steakhouse, full of smiling families that made his heart ache. He ordered a nice bottle of red wine; a giant beefsteak (for himself) and a half serve of Buffalo wings for Scully.   
  
When she was happily eating he excused himself and went back to the hotel. In a few minutes he unpacked the contents of his large suitcase, placing scented candles all around his motel room, turning it from seedy into positively romantic.   
  
After returning to dinner ten minutes later, Mulder finished his dinner while Scully ordered dessert. Just as he was starting to worry, Scully returned in a long, black dress with high splits and two huge slices of cherry pie with whipped cream. After he finished choking and trying to hide the tent in his pants, Mulder winked at Scully and turned his attentions to dessert.  
  
His best friend had become the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He watched her eat each bite of pie as if she was handling a bomb and one spilled crumb would cause it to explode. Scully thought about how romantic Mulder had become, and how he was no longer engulfed by his search for the truth but by her. She smiled at this thought and turned back to her pie.   
  
After a gentle kiss Mulder scooped Scully's small frame into his arms and carried her to the car, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from some of the younger patrons. As he put her down on the passenger seat she turned and gave him the most tantalizing kiss of his life. Scully moved into the back seat, pulling Mulder with her.   
  
Things started getting steamy and Mulder was about to unhook Scully's bra when he remembered the brilliant display he had made in the cheap motel room. A very pissed-off Scully rushed to put her dress back on until Mulder silenced her rage with a gentle kiss.   
  
"Not here" he decided.  
  
Back at the hotel the pair returned to their previous passions on Mulder's bed. The candles glittered around them like the heavens above. In a final burst of desire, Scully and Mulder collapsed in each other's arms and slept deeply, still intertwined.  
  
Mulder awoke to find Scully gone and was startled to discover their adjoining door locked. He decided she would get over whatever it was that was bothering her so Mulder headed for the shower.   
  
He opened the door to find Scully lathering sweet-smelling shampoo into her auburn hair. Scully turned to face him, alarmed at his sudden appearance. He gasped at the beautiful mermaid that stood before him. Scully's face softened into a smile, and she pulled Mulder into the shower. They stayed there and explored each others body's, eventually consummating their relationship for a second time, their sweat rinsed from their bodies by the warm water.   
  
After their "Shower", Mulder and Scully hit the road. Mulder had his arm around Scully's shoulder as she drove. At 3pm they arrived in Dallas, after passing through various towns where they had been greeted as "the gentleman and his missus".   
  
COMITY INN  
DALLAS, TEXAS  
3:15PM  
AUGUST 4TH 1999  
Mulder stormed into yet another cheap hotel and demanded a refund - Scully deserved better than this. They rolled up at the Hilton and Mulder booked a room with a view of the pool and courtyard. Then it was on to the case.  
  
A JFK style murder had occured outside the old book depository which was now a museum devoted to JFK's death. A young woman had been murdered while walking past the book depository on her way to West-end station.   
  
The torso of the defaced woman lay stark naked on the icy steel gurney. Scully slapped on a pair of latex gloves and got stuck into the Y-incision. Even she looked a little pale by the time she had finished the autopsy.   
  
"This woman died of the bullet wounds", she said, "There is no sign of foul play apart from a strange goo around the wounds."   
  
By this time Mulder looked ready to faint and the husk of a sunflower seed hung innocently off his chin.   
  
"I'm sorry Mulder," said Scully sheepishly.   
  
"Come here" replied Mulder in his forgiving, puppy dog voice.   
  
The two agents embraced and exchanged a kiss. Meanwhile, a camera clicked and whirred away behind them. After finishing the film the mysterious photographer lit up a cigarette and a small smile spread across his face.  
  
AD SKINNER'S OFFICE  
WASHINGTON DC  
9:00 PM  
Cigarette smoke wafted through the back entrance to Walter Skinner's office.   
"What the hell do you want?" Demanded Skinner.   
  
"Calm down Mr Skinner" replied a cool voice.  
  
A man in his early 60's stepped into the light and took a long, serious drag of his cigarette.   
" I have something to show you," he purred.   
  
The mysterious smoking produced a manila envelope from his jacket and handed it to Skinner. The envelope rustled as Skinner opened it and his mouth turned to a shocked 'O'. Skinner couldn't believe his eyes, in the photos, Scully and Mulder were passionately kissing.   
  
"Who gave you these?" he asked, his voice weak with shock.   
  
"Well," the smoking man replied. "I took them myself".   
  
Skinner screwed the edges of the photo in his hands and a look of jealousy spread across his face.   
  
"I know you loved her," mulled the smoking man. "But she loves Mulder."   
With that Skinner could take more and the black lunged bastard fell to the floor.  
  
  
Back in Texas, a kidney pan clattered to the floor and the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard over the humming of the fluorescent lights.   
  
"Mulder". Scully screamed. "Look at me!"   
  
The gurney groaned under their weights as the last thrust gave way to a mind numbing orgasm.   
  
"Damn Scully," breathed Mulder. "Where did you get so good?"   
  
"College" she replied smugly, sharing the memories of many late nights in her dorm that began as study sessions. "There was one guy, Danny...PENDRELL!" She exclaimed.  
  
That night they ate at the Hilton hotel's restaurant. The waiter brought them a huge tray of garlic prawns, which they fed each other, in between sips of fruity dry white wine. For dessert they ate fresh seedless grapes and Camembert cheese with a light red wine, which Mulder managed to spill all over his white shirt.   
  
After Mulder's change from spooky to sweet he took Scully to the hotel's extravagant pool. They sat by it and watched the fountain pour crystal clear water into the lagoon style pool.   
  
Mulder shifted uncomfortably on the plastic deck chair as Scully snuggled closer to his body.   
  
"Scully, I really need to pee" he announced apologetically.  
  
Scully stood up and watched as Mulder disappered down a path that led to the outskirts of Reunion Park.  
  
Mulder whistled casually as he unzipped the fly of his pants. He sighed as he watered the eucalyptus bush that stood in front of him. On his way back, Mulder noticed a man talking to a large cactus.  
  
"Excuse me sir" he asked "are you alright?"  
  
As the man turned to face him, Mulder realized it was his boss Skinner.  
A single tear rolled down his cheek as he slapped Mulder roughly across the face.  
  
Scully was worried as it had been over 10 minutes since Mulder had left . She heard a noise in the bushes but since her gun was in the room she called the police instead of investigating herself.   
  
A few minutes later Mulder came running back down the path and yelled to Scully to follow him.  
  
The ivy glittered around him as Skinner raised his gun to his head. As he was about to pull the trigger the voice of his weakness stopped him.   
"Don't do it" Scully begged.   
  
"What does it matter, you don't love me" he replied. "Go away!" Skinner screamed.  
  
A petite redhead with blue eyes slowly and quietly approached Skinner and took the gun from his hand. A shot fired into the air and Skinner turned, shocked to see Scully in a full police uniform.   
  
"Dana?" he asked as a puzzled look spread across his face.   
  
"Actually" the equally confused redhead replied. "I'm Elizabeth".   
Skinner looked from Scully to Elizabeth to Mulder and back. He jumped at the chance to date Scully's double who also seemed to have the no nonsense trait he loved so deeply in her.   
  
"Umm, Elizabeth" he spluttered, "Would you like to have a drink?" The words blurted out of Skinner's mouth before he had a chance to consider the impact of the words on the 30 something year old that stood before him.   
  
"No, sorry" she answered bluntly and returned to her squad car.  
  
HILTON HOTEL  
DALLAS, TEXAS  
SUITE 201  
11:30PM  
Back at the hotel room Mulder lay on the bed, staring at the intricately carved ceiling.   
  
"Scully, do you have a twin?" asked Mulder in his trademark blunt, insensitive manner.   
  
"Not that I know of" Scully replied as she got into bed and turned out the light.  
  
The next morning Mulder left a note for the sleeping beauty, Scully. He crept outside, bought a cup of coffee at the local Starbucks and went off to look at the Texan adoption records from the 1960's.   
  
Mulder had lain awake most of the night thinking of the slight chance that Dana Scully (his lover) and Elizabeth South (was that her real name?) were sisters, cousins or even related at all.   
  
Mulder flashed his badge at the receptionist who reluctantly led him to a dusty office full of equally dusty filing cabinets. Yes, she was adopted. Mulder noted the address and phone number of the adoption agency. That night while Scully was in the shower, he rang the manager of the agency. The woman's voice was soft but firm with time.   
  
"Yes" she said "There was a baby Scully here in 1964".   
  
Mulder started to resemble a sheet of paper with a huge nose and fat lower lip.   
  
"I remember changing her, I was 17, helping my Aunt out you see. This baby had the most beautiful blue eyes and fine red hair, I could tell she was going to look gorgeous."   
  
The elderly woman's voice faded as Mulder replaced the receiver with a near silent click.  
  
When Scully was done showering she entered the bedroom and found Mulder staring into space and looking as if he had just seen a ghost.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concern dripping from her voice.   
  
"Nothing Scully" he droned.   
  
Scully went to remove the huge white towel in case the problem could be fixed with a little make-up sex.   
  
"No, it's nothing to do with us," Mulder cut in. "Scully, Elizabeth is your twin sister".   
  
Scully gave Mulder a look of disbelief as if he had just told her there was an alien outside selling ice cream. After looking at the adoption record even she had to believe, there it was, plain as day.   
  
"Oh God" she gasped, clutching her cross.   
  
She lay with the towel wrapped around her, trying to keep warm until Mulder made her get dressed for bed in one of his old Oxford T-shirts.   
"Dana, do you want me to call your mother?" he asked   
  
"Yes" she whispered as he covered her tiny frame in the thick doona.  
  
Mulder dialled Mrs Scully's number slowly, as if he was scared of what might happen. Mrs Scully answered cheerfully enough but when she heard Mulder's voice waver with nervousness she immediately asked if Dana was all right.   
  
"Yes, she's a little shocked though" he replied, preparing to bite the bullet. "She found her twin Mrs Scully" he blurted mindlessly.   
  
"Oh dear" she said quietly to herself. "Where are you two?" asked Mrs Scully after a minute of pregnant silence.   
  
"We're in Dallas" Mulder said a little too matter-of-factly. "I'll put Dana on" he grumbled and passed the phone to the little ball of fiery hair poking out of the blankets.   
  
"Dana, honey I'm so sorry" whimpered Maggie.   
  
"Sorry" screeched Scully hoarsely "I'm fucking sorry you're my mother".   
With that Scully slammed down the phone and collapsed into a bawling heap.   
  
"Dana, please" begged Mulder "she probably had her reasons".  
  
MAGGIE SCULLY'S HOME  
WASHINGTON DC  
MIDNIGHT  
AUGUST 5TH 1999  
Maggie Scully was lying on her sofa bawling. I should have told her, she thought grimly. She spent the night crying over how much she missed her lost daughter, Elizabeth. Early in the morning she dried her tears and rang the operator, eventually finding Elizabeth South's home phone number.  
  
ELIZABETH'S APARTMENT  
DALLAS, TEXAS  
6:00AM  
AUGUST 5TH 1999  
Elizabeth pulled a clean blue shirt from her drawer. She too was wondering if she was related to the FBI agent she had met only a few days ago. The ringing phone snapped her out of her dreams of having her own real sister.   
  
"Hello" she answered, wondering who would be ringing her so early.   
  
"Elizabeth?" asked a voice she vaguely remembered from somewhere. "It's me" gulped Mrs Scully "Your mother".   
  
Elizabeth gasped in a mix of shock and happiness and asked when she could see her mother.   
  
"I live in Washington DC" replied Maggie apologetically "but your sister is there on a case, you should see her" she suggested.   
  
After giving Scully's cellular phone number to Elizabeth the estranged mother and daughter hung up. Elizabeth made herself a cup of coffee and sat nervously waiting for Scully to answer her phone.   
  
"Scully" answered a dull voice on the end of the line. It was Scully who was obviously expecting a far-fetched alien story from Mulder.   
  
"Dana?" questioned Elizabeth, not about to spill her guts to a stranger.   
  
"Yeah" said Scully, selfishly praying for news on the case.   
  
"It's Elizabeth" she explained "Your twin sister".   
  
Scully's face went white and she dropped the phone.   
  
"Hello?" asked Elizabeth; confused at the muffled bang she had heard.   
Scully picked the phone up from the ground and organised to meet Elizabeth for lunch that day.  
  
THE CACTUS INN  
DALLAS, TEXAS  
12:15 PM  
AUGUST 5TH 1999  
Scully sat out in the hot summer sun biting her nails. The French manicured tips sat in a neat pile on the cool metal table. Her mirror image sat across from her, wearing a full police uniform and a badge that read 'Elizabeth South, Dallas PD'.   
  
"So do you want a fajita?" asked Elizabeth, breaking the curious silence.   
  
"I guess," replied Scully shakily.   
  
Elizabeth ate like a horse. The twins shared the same fast metabolism and appearance as well as a potent disbelief in all things paranormal. Scully and Elizabeth ate in silence apart from requests for water or wine to be passed. The light Mexican food surprised Scully - she had always shunned it as greasy tacos. Finally, Scully plucked up the courage to speak.   
  
"Are you married" she asked, hoping her sister had better luck with her love life then she had, at least before the last few days had changed the chain of inevitable singledom.   
  
Elizabeth turned to reply "I don't have much time for relationships, being on call all the time".   
  
Scully was having a hard time believing that someone she had never met before could be so much like her. From then on Scully and Elizabeth talked like old friends and discovered they had many more things in common though one worked for the FBI and the other was a cop.   
  
They were discussing past and present relationships when Mulder arrived, announcing that the Scully sisters had talked away the afternoon, which must have been a first for both of them. After Mulder had been introduced he kissed Scully tenderly on the cheek and went to order dinner. A few minutes later he returned with a round of Lemon Ruski for the sisters.   
  
Scully wandered off to the toilets, leaving Mulder to make conversation. When Scully returned she resumed her heart to heart with Elizabeth, barely noticing Mulder leaving and mumbling something about sunflower seeds.   
  
Mulder had found Elizabeth to be very lonely and decided she would be a great match for Skinner. Mulder looked warily around as he dialled Skinners cell phone - he didn't want to get caught playing Cupid.   
  
"Hello" gasped Skinner, appearing to be in an advanced state of sexual pleasure.   
  
"Uuuh sir," Mulder said awkwardly "Come to the Cactus Inn on Hasbeth St, Elizabeth is with us". Skinner agreed and rewound the video he had rented, put on his trousers and headed for the car.  
  
CACTUS INN  
7:00 PM   
A waiter approached table eight where the Scully/Mulder/South party was sitting. He bent over and set a 4th place.   
  
"Excuse Me," asked Elizabeth in her rich southern accent. "Ahh don't thank yourve got thu riiight table"(I don't think you've got the right table).   
  
"I was told another gentleman would be joining the twins," he explained. Mulder hid behind the wine list. "He was bald, and had glasses on" finished the waiter.   
  
Scully stormed off in a rage to find Fox. No, she was going to call him Mulder now.   
  
Meanwhile Skinner had arrived. His first question was to ask Elizabeth how she knew Agent Mulder. In the matter-of-fact way Skinner had come to know and love she told him how Mulder had seeked her out because she was twins with his girlfriend Scully (or Dana as Elizabeth called her).   
Skinner went to pour Elizabeth more wine but he was so enthralled by her he dropped the bottle on the small table. Both Skinner and Elizabeth scrambled to clean up the mess but when their hands brushed against each other the spillage was forgotten.   
  
Skinner took Elizabeth's hand and sucked the sweet wine from her fingertips. Elizabeth moved so she was seated next to Skinner, put her arm around his shoulder and kissed him. Scully returned to the table with Mulder in tow to find her sister heavily making out with her boss.   
  
"It's a small world," joked Mulder, so only Scully could hear.   
  
"Umm Elizabeth" said Scully, feeling out of place "We're going now". The only reply she got was a semi-aware grunt.  
  
X-RATED MOVIE  
DALLAS, TEXAS  
9:30 PM  
AUGUST 5TH 1999  
After annoying Scully for half an hour he finally convinced Scully to come and see "one of the movies that wasn't his". Surprisingly, she actually got turned on by it in places and spent a lot more time kissing Mulder then she did watching the screen. The drive home seemed to take forever, as all they wanted to do was screw like rabbits.  
  
THE HILTON HOTEL CARPARK  
DALLAS, TEXAS  
12:00AM  
AUGUST 6TH 1999  
Scully's car screeched to a halt outside the darkened hotel. Once the engine was off Mulder took Scully's hand and covered it in pineapple lube. Scully's hand slipped into Mulder's Levis, caressing the tasty lubricant over his now throbbing member. This guy will never need Viagara thought Scully cheekily. Her hand stroked him tightly then loosely, in time with his shuddering sighs. Soon Mulder not only wanted to be touched by Scully but he wanted to touch her. He grabbed at her breast and felt the hardened nub on his palm, exciting him even more. As he came, Scully planted a huge kiss on his forhead and lulled him to sleep in her arms.  
  
AUGUST 7TH 1999  
DOWNTOWN DALLAS, TEXAS  
11:00 AM  
Mulder strolled casually down Drysdale St. He was heading towards "The Top Rock" jewellery store. Finally he reached it and thanked god for air conditioners - black wool suits and Dallas summers don't mix. As he opened the door he noticed Skinner looking over a display of expensive pink diamonds.   
  
"Diamonds are forever," mused Mulder.   
  
He walked over to the counter and before he had a chance to regret it he bought a small gold ring. It had a white gold "X" with champagne diamonds studded in the corners. Mulder asked for the inside of the band to be engraved with "You are my truth". Mulder checked his watch and realised he was due to meet Scully for lunch in an hour. He chatted to Skinner about Elizabeth, Scully and everything in between. As soon as the ring was finished he hid it in his pocket and rushed off to meet Scully.  
  
Café MEXICANA  
12:30 PM  
AUGUST 7TH 1999  
Scully sat sipping a glass of champagne that Mulder had insisted on buying. She turned and gazed into the busy street. While she was wrapped up in the city bustle Mulder slipped the $4500 ring into her drink.   
  
As Scully turned back around and took another sip of champagne her face paled as she felt the ring in her mouth. When Scully turned to   
face Mulder he was down on one knee. He took the ring from between   
her teeth.  
  
"This morning I realised I found the truth" Mulder began "It's us, it's our love, our dedication. Most of all it's you. Don't you get it Scully; I have everything I need when I am with you. Marry me Scully".   
  
Mulder was terrified like a deer in the headlights of a truck. He was so scared she would say no but he shouldn't have worried for a second because the kiss she gave him made him realize the only answer she would give him was yes, with all her mind, body and soul.  
  
THE END  
  
  
That's all for now but when I think of some more to write I'll tell you.  
Evildana :0)  



End file.
